


Secretary

by SharkGirl



Series: Shklance Roleplay [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistant!Keith, Barebacking, Boss!Shiro, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Established shklance, Intern!Lance, M/M, Married Characters, Mentions of BDSM (off page), Multi, Office Sex, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sequel, Sexual Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “How is it that someone so talented ended up working here with me?” he asked.Keith did his best to ignore the way the white button up shirt was pulled taut over the other man’s muscled torso, the stitches on the sleeves straining to contain his massive biceps. He was putting himself on display, as usual.“The pay is good,” Keith answered quickly. “And the hours are flexible.”





	Secretary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> Not to be confused with the movie of the same name, lol.
> 
> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY, ANNA!! ♥♥♥  
> I know you're a Sheith fan, so I hope you like this.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes~  
> Please enjoy!!

Keith made his way over to his boss’s office, files in hand. He wasn’t sure why the printer and copy machine were still located on the other side of the house, but it was just one of those things that he had to deal with as the personal assistant to an eccentric – and rather cocky – businessman.

As he rounded a corner, Keith nearly ran into his boss’s new intern. A twenty-something, freshly-graduated thing with wide-eyed optimism and a side of hero-worship for their employer.

“Oh, sorry, Mr.-” he began, but Keith cut him off.

“It’s fine,” he said dismissively.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t like the new guy – Lance was his name. After all, he’d put the new hire paperwork through to HR – but Keith was far too busy babysitting their boss to waste time chatting in the hall.

Of course, the reason why a man who worked from home _needed_ an intern was beyond him. But that wasn’t up to Keith. His genius of a mogul boss had clearly gotten it approved and that was enough for him. All he had to do was continue doing his job and make sure the man in question did his.

Keith gave a single knock on the door with the back of his fist before he opened it, finding his employer staring at his computer screen, his readers perched low on his nose. But the moment Keith entered the room, he glanced up, removing his glasses and smiling wide.

“Keith,” he greeted. “Did you get those reports printed for me?”

“Yes,” he replied before placing the file folder on his desk. “And I’ve asked you before not to address me by my given name, _Mr. Shirogane_.”

At that, the older man gave a slight pout. “And I’ve asked you to call me Shiro and somehow that hasn’t stuck either,” he replied, placing his chin on his interlaced fingers. “It seems we are at an impasse.”

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. “Are the reports adequate, Mr. Shirogane?” he asked, gaze darting down to the folder.

Shiro gave a low chuckle before placing his reading glasses back on and taking his sweet time flipping through the pages. After what felt like an eternity, he set them down. “Excellent work, as always, Keith.” He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. “How is it that someone so talented ended up working here with me?” he asked.

Keith did his best to ignore the way the white button up shirt was pulled taut over the other man’s muscled torso, the stitches on the sleeves straining to contain his massive biceps. He was putting himself on display, as usual.

Shiro caught him staring and smirked, lowering his arms and adjusting his tie – which was the same dark, almost gunmetal color of his eyes. “See something you like?” he questioned.

“The pay is good,” Keith answered quickly. “And the hours are flexible.”

Shiro regarded him for a moment before changing the subject. “How’s the new guy doing?”

“Fine,” Keith replied, pushing down the irritating sensation that bubbled up in his chest at the mention of the other man. “He seems to understand his duties well and, for what he lacks in skill, he makes up for in enthusiasm.” He was telling the truth. He would gain nothing by lying.

“Is that right?” Shiro mused, spinning from side to side in his desk chair. “He does seem…enthusiastic.” And the way he said it had Keith biting the inside of his cheek to keep from talking back. It was no secret that Takashi Shirogane was a player. There was no end to his scandals, it seemed. Probably part of the reason he began running his company from the comfort of his home – and away from the prying eyes of the press.

Keith shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “If that’s all you need from me-” he began.

“You know, Keith,” Shiro interrupted. “After my last secretary…” he chose his words carefully, “…explored other options,” he paused with a chuckle, “I wasn’t sure you were the right fit for the position.” He let his gaze trail down Keith’s body, not making any attempt to hide it. “But you fill the role quite well.”

Shiro’s stare was hungry, almost predatory, and Keith had to clear his throat to get his boss’s attention back on his face. “Is that all, Sir?”

A slow smile curved Shiro’s lips. “That’ll be all for now,” he said and then stood up, taking his suit jacket off of the back of his chair and slipping it on.

Keith furrowed his brow. “Where are you going?” he asked, forgetting all etiquette.

“Since I have a feeling your answer will be the same as always,” he began, biting his lip as his eyes raked over Keith once more, “I’m going to see if Lance is busy.” He walked toward the door, his shoulder brushing Keith’s as he did. But just as he turned the knob and opened it a crack, Keith reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Keith?” Shiro looked back, quirking a brow.

“He’s not like all the others,” Keith said and, the moment he realized his hand was on his boss’s arm, he snatched it back and averted his gaze. “He’s innocent.”

“They’re all innocent,” Shiro replied automatically and then added, “At first.”

Keith grit his teeth. He was the most recent in an endless line of assistants his boss had under his employ over the years, but, according to him, he was the only one able to ‘resist him.’ So, clearly getting the message that Keith was professional, what did he do? He went ahead and brought on an intern.

“I don’t think he’s interested,” Keith amended, hoping to get his point across.

But Shiro seemed unfazed. “Don’t project, Keith.” Then he leaned forward, reaching for Keith’s tie and letting the silken fabric run through his fingers before he caught the end and gave it a tug, bringing him closer. “I have a stressful job,” he said, voice low. “You’ve got to let me have a little…fun now and again.”

He was so close, close enough that Keith could smell his cologne. Something woodsy that probably cost more than his weekly salary per bottle. But it wasn’t unpleasant and Keith found himself inhaling deeply.

“Now,” Shiro said, his warm breath fanning over Keith’s face. “If you’ll excuse me-”

But just as he made to turn, Keith grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him back. “What do you plan on doing, Mr. Shirogane?” he asked, voice huskier than he would have liked.

At that, Shiro just smiled. “A little stress relief.” He chuckled. “I’m a bit curious as to his interests,” he added. “And, he got my coffee wrong this morning.” He grinned wide. “I may have to punish him…”

“ _Takashi_ ,” Keith threatened.

“Oh?” Shiro blinked in surprise, his smile still smug. “What’s this now, Keith? Skipping straight to a first name basis with your boss?”

“You’re pushing it,” he continued, almost growling. “I’m not going to sit around while you take advantage of your intern.”

“Take advantage?” Shiro snorted. “I’m simply answering the call,” he said. “You’ve seen the way he saunters about on those long legs of his,” he lowered his voice to a whisper and Keith could picture it perfectly. “Sitting his little toosh on the edge of my desk as he scribbles things down in his notepad.” He brought his hands up to Keith’s wrists and gently eased him off of his suit jacket. “He’s not as innocent as you think.” Then he pulled away and turned toward the door.

“And what if you’re wrong?” Keith said defiantly, catching his attention. “What if you extend your offer and he reports you?”

Shiro gave a quiet laugh. “He’ll be a bit distracted, I think,” he said in response. “What with him being bent over my knee, his pants around his ankles…” He flashed his teeth. “And it’s hard to make a phone call when your mouth is otherwise occupied.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. It was as if the man had no shame.

“Of course, he is supposed to answer a questionnaire later today about his experience so far,” he went on. “I suppose I’ll have to tell them he’s a bit…tied up.”

Keith knew all about the bottom left hand drawer of his boss’s desk and just what he kept inside it. Various supplies he discovered on his second day, perfect for workplace trysts. He’d ignored them at first, thinking it was just where he’d hidden them in his home. But then he learned more about the real Takashi Shirogane.

“You wouldn’t mind passing me the red rope that’s in there, would you?” Shiro asked, catching Keith eying the drawer. “I’ll admit that color would look much better against your skin tone, but, hey,” he paused with a shrug, “gotta work with what you’ve got, right?”

At that, Keith lunged forward, grabbing Shiro’s tie and practically dragging him across the office and back to his desk.

“Whoa,” he said, pulling back and smoothing out the wrinkles in the silk. “Keith, what’s gotten-”

“Shut up,” Keith snapped, surprised and delighted in the way the other flushed, making the long scar across the bridge of his nose stand out. Another mystery Keith hadn’t yet solved. But that didn’t matter right now. For once, Keith felt like he was in control. “You want it so bad?” he asked.

And Shiro, who seemed to have finally recovered, gave a slow smile. “Why, Keith…” he began, closing the remaining distance between them. “Are you finally going to let me fuck you?” he asked, voice low.

“Nope,” Keith said, clearing a space on the desk and switching their positions. He placed his hands on his boss’s chest and pushed him until he fell back onto the polished surface. Then, after taking in the other’s bewildered expression, he added, “Well, you’re half right.”

“Shit,” he breathed, pupils dilating. “Keith…”

“I wonder how many assistants you’ve had bent over this desk,” Keith pondered aloud. Then he reached up and loosened Shiro’s tie, giving it a little tug before removing it completely. He went on to carefully undo each of the pearlescent buttons of the dress shirt, spreading it and the jacket open wide to reveal the pale expanse of his boss’s chest. He walked two fingers up between his pectorals and paused just below his clavicle. “Ever had the pleasure of being on the receiving end?”

Shiro shook his head and then wet his lips. “Never,” he answered.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t here?” Keith flashed a haughty grin before moving to Shiro’s belt. He unbuckled it with ease and slid it out of the loops, letting it fall to the carpeted floor with a muted thud. “Someone’s excited,” he noted as he eyed the bulge straining the pinstriped dress pants. “Eager?”

“Fuck yeah,” Shiro gasped out. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this day.”

“Is that right?” Keith hummed, unbuttoning the fly and removing his boss’s pants and underwear in one fluid motion. He was nothing if not efficient. But he faltered for a moment, eyes going wide when he caught sight of something in Shiro’s ass. “Is that a-”

“Yeah,” he said, reaching down and pressing against the black base of the plug.

“I thought you said you’d never…” Keith glanced up at the other’s flushed face.

“Yeah, well, either way,” Shiro began, clearing his throat, “I like the feel of it.”

Keith groaned at the image that conjured up. Shiro, bent over Lance, panting and thrusting, a plug deep in his ass. It was odd that the intern had popped up, but Keith supposed he’d never met his predecessors. Plus, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. After all, Shiro was right about those long, tan legs.

“So, you already stretched yourself for me, huh?” Keith asked.

“Inadvertently, yes,” Shiro replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. “But I’d still think it wise to make use of that bottle of lube,” he said, eyes darting to the side. “You know where to find it.”

Keith shook his head and walked around the desk to the infamous bottom drawer. He was surprised to see a few new additions to his boss’s collection, but he bypassed them, putting a pin in them to revisit later, and found the lubricant.

When Keith stood up, he found that Shiro had removed the rest of his clothing and had rolled onto his stomach, his head pillowed on his crossed arms and his ass in the air. “Well, Keith,” he said huskily. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Impatient as always, _Sir_ ,” he teased and made his way back around. He didn’t bother getting undressed completely. He simply removed his jacket and tossed his tie over his shoulder before undoing his belt and pants and freeing his cock.

In hindsight, Keith had wished he’d gotten a better look at Shiro’s before he flipped himself over. He’d been too distracted by the toy. Well, he supposed there was always next time.

Keith reached forward and eased the plug out, loving the way Shiro gasped and moaned beneath him, the muscles of his back rippling as he tensed his shoulders.

“Relax,” Keith hushed him. “I’ve got you…”

“Relax, he says,” Shiro echoed with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

Keith snorted. “The hell I don’t,” he said and cut Shiro off by easing a slick finger into his stretched entrance. Then he leaned forward, pressing his weight on Shiro’s back, and whispered in his ear. “I’ve wanted you since my first day here,” he confessed. “But I wasn’t about to let an arrogant ass like you have your way with me.”

Shiro shivered under him, letting out a groan as Keith added a second finger. “Is that right?”

“Yeah,” he said before drawing back and dotting kisses along his boss’s spine. “But I knew you wouldn’t let me fuck you right away, so I had to play my cards right.”

Again, Shiro moaned and pushed back against his hand. “Fuck, Keith,” he choked. “Just do it, already.”

Keith would have played with him a bit longer, but he, too, was tired of waiting. So, he slipped his fingers out and slicked up his cock, biting back a groan at the feel of it. “I’m going to ruin you,” he said without thinking. “No one is ever going to fuck you the way I do,” he promised. “You’re going to be feeling it for days.”

“So, fuck me,” Shiro demanded, albeit breathlessly. “Ruin me for anyone else.”

And what else could Keith do, but comply?

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” he teased and then lined himself up, letting out a low moan as he was engulfed by Shiro’s tight heat. “Fuck, Takashi…”

“Keith,” he gasped in response, his fingers scrabbling to gain purchase on the smooth wooden desktop. “Oh, _fuck_ …”

When he was fully seated, Keith paused, catching his breath. Then he gripped Shiro’s hips and let him have it. Months of frustration and annoyance. And want. He gave him everything, thrusting as deeply as possible and reveling in the whimpers and moans he received in response.

“Oh…Keith…shit,” Shiro managed between thrusts. “So good…so, so good…gonna come,” he warned, a hand sneaking between his legs. But Keith beat him to it. And the moment his fingers wrapped around Shiro’s erection, his back bowed. “Keith!” he shouted as he came and then collapsed on the desk, his chest and cheek rubbing against its surface as Keith continued to fuck into him.

He didn’t last much longer, though. There was just something about seeing the proud man beneath him, boneless from orgasm, that sent Keith over the edge. He bit his lip hard to keep from shouting as he spilled inside him.

Keith leaned forward, resting his head against Shiro’s sweat-slicked back as he fought to regulate his breathing. Just then, he heard a barely stifled squeak and he smiled, turning his head to face the doorway. “Hey, Shiro,” he said. “I think we have company.”

Shiro’s back shook as he laughed tiredly beneath him. “I thought I saw someone earlier.”

Carefully, Keith pulled out and let Shiro up.

“Hey,” he said, not bothered at all by his nudity. “You can come in, you know.”

A second later, Lance stepped into the room. There were coffee stains on his shirt and pants and Keith was certain there was a mess on the floor from where he’d dropped the mug in shock. But more than that, he noticed a very different wet spot soiling the khaki fabric of the intern’s slacks.

“Enjoy the show?” Keith asked and Lance nodded.

Then, as if the spell was broken, the other man smiled wide. “I sometimes forget how fucking hot you two look together.”

Shiro shook his head. “Lance, you see us all the time.”

“Not true,” their husband replied. “That’s when I’m an active participant,” he explained. “This was…wow. Keith, I’ve got to hand it to you.” He stepped closer. “You rocked the whole sexy secretary thing.”

“Thanks, babe,” he said, cupping Lance’s cheek and pressing their lips together. “I think that next time,” he breathed against his mouth, “we should definitely invite the intern to play along.” He pulled back. “Right, Shiro?”

“Oh, definitely,” he said before giving Lance’s butt a squeeze.

“You know,” Lance mused, leaning into the touch. “We still haven’t done your fantasy, Shiro.”

He raised his brows. “I think I’ve gotten plenty out of both of yours.”

Keith and Lance exchanged glances, the latter giving a little shrug. “If you say so…”

But Keith had a feeling that their husband wasn’t going to let the subject drop just like that.

“Anyway,” Lance went on. “I’d like to get out of these sticky pants.” He wrinkled his nose. “Also, there’s a coffee stain in the hallway,” he added. “Keith, be a dear and take care of that, huh?”

Keith sighed and shook his head, ignoring the way Shiro failed to bite back a snicker. He could only hope that Lance _did_ convince Shiro to tell them his fantasy.

And that it involved Lance in gag.

“What are you smiling about?” Lance furrowed his brow.

“Nothing,” Keith answered before tucking himself back into his pants and walking out of the room.

Maybe that red rope would come in handy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ I'm really liking this series (but I love anything with Shklance, so-) and I hope you all are, too!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
